


Soft Touch in a Hard World

by were_lemur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa needs tenderness.  Shae is willing to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Touch in a Hard World

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 157

Sansa leaned back into the touch, as her handmaid brushed her hair with smooth, gentle strokes. The routine soothed her, after another fraught day of dealing with Joffrey, and she felt herself begin to relax.

Shae finished brushing her hair, and braided it back for sleep. Then her hands moved across Sansa's scalp, and involuntarily, she let out a soft moan.

"Is that a bad moan," Shae asked, "or a good one?"

"Good," Sansa said, as Shae worked her hands lower, down her neck, her shoulders. Sansa let her eyes fall closed.

She was almost asleep when Shae kissed her.


End file.
